The present invention relates to a structure of a forward body of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a side structure of the forward body of the vehicle.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 of the accompanying drawings, there is shown a structure of a forward body of a prior art automotive vehicle. An engine compartment has two opposite side walls each of which is formed from a hood ledge panel 2. This panel 2 has a substantially horizontal widthwise inwardly extending suspension holder panel 3 and a substantially vertical reinforcing member 4 joined thereto so as to support, through the panel 3, a struct-type suspension, an engine, a transmission and other relative elements not shown in the figures in cooperation with the opposite hood ledge panel 2. In order to further reinforce the support structure, two opposite U-shaped cross-sectional forward side members 5, extending lengthwise along each side of the forward vehicle body, are respectively joined to the inside surfaces of the lower side portions of hood ledge panels 2 to form box-like cross-sectional reinforcements S.sub.1 which are connected to corresponding side sills as a reinforcing member (not shown). Further, two opposite inverted substantially L-shaped cross-sectional connection members 6, extending lengthwise along each side of the forward vehicle body, are joined on the sides of two opposite front fenders 7 to two corresponding inverted substantially L-shaped cross-sectional portions 2a formed on upper-end portions of hood ledge panels 2 so as to form box-like cross-sectional reinforcements S.sub.2 which are connected at their lengthwise inner ends to corresponding front pillars 8 and/or cowl top 9 each of which has a substantially box-like cross-section.
Since the opposite box-like cross-sectional reinforcements S.sub.1 are connected to the corresponding side sills extending lengthwise along corresponding lower side portions of the vehicle body, as mentioned above, a load created on collision will be transmitted to the side sills and borne by same and cross members connected to the side sills so as to absorb the load efficiently. On the other hand, both the box-like cross-sectional reinforcements S.sub.2 are connected to the corresponding front pillars thereby providing sufficient strength against a load acting on the reinforcement S.sub.2 from the front. The load is borne by the front pillars 8 which prevent easy crushing of the upper portions of panels 2. As a result, the front pillars 8 are forced to tilt into the passenger compartment, reducing its inside space as well as failing to absorb the load effectively.
The box-like cross-sectional reinforcements S.sub.2 formed on the upper end portions of the hood ledge panels 2 are shown as being connected at their lengthwise ends to the surfaces of the front pillars 8 and/or the cowl top 9. However, this connection is not easy due to the fact that additional flanges or the like must be provided on the ends of the reinforcements S.sub.2 so as to establish a secure joint to the front pillars 8 and/or the cowl top 9.
As will be obvious from the above, the FIG. 3 structure is built by the following steps: the panel 3, the reinforcing member 4 and a gusset plate 10 are joined or assembled into a sub-assembly; this sub-assembly is welded or joined to the hood ledge panel 2; and the connection member 6 is welded to the upper end portion of the panel 2. This method requires relatively many welding steps due to the fact that the connection member 6 must be spot welded at both sides at many spots distributed throughout the whole length of the member 6.
The use of connection member 6 extending lengthwise of the forward body increases the weight of the vehicle.